The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry plant (Fragaria X ananassa Duchesne) named ‘Florida Brilliance’. This new strawberry plant is distinguished at least by its ability to produce high early and total yields of fruit that are consistently shaped, have exceptional firmness, and have good flavor when grown in West Central Florida. Asexual propagation of ‘Florida Brilliance’ was performed at Balm, Fla., which is also where the selection was made and the plants were tested. ‘Florida Brilliance’ can be contrasted with ‘Florida Radiance’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,363) and ‘Florida127’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,574), which are the current, dominant strawberry varieties in Hillsborough County, Fla. ‘Florida Brilliance’ is a promising candidate for commercial success because it produces higher yields in November and December when market prices are high and because it produces firm, evenly colored, and consistently shaped fruit throughout the entire Florida market window.